Piper And her Mates!
by WolfPyaar
Summary: AU where transformers have 3 forms: human, alt.,transformer. also where sentinal and maximus prime are the only ones offlined. set after DOTM.During a battle between the autobots and decepticons, a woman comes along ending the amnosity and war but who is she? or what is she! Other pairings as well if you dont like menage or guy on guy dont read.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers or its characters i do own my oc piper tho and this story plot.  
A/N: This is my first fanfic so please bear with me here. If i misspelled something or had the wrong information feel free to correct me. If you dont like menages and such dont read this. There is implied sex but the sex scenes will be cut out. I hope you enjoy reading it. There is some OOC.

Summary: AU where no transformer but maximus prime and sentinal died and where all the transformers have 3 forms: human, alt, transformer. During battle between the Autobots and Decepticons a woman comes and stops the battle. But who is she? or What is she?!

_-_-_-_-_ = perspective change (in a way)  
_

Chapter 1

Piper stood watching the chaos of the large machines from her perch on the building. She stared in amazement and sadness at the two large transformers. She knew who they were. One was a dark silver black color with blue eyes under his head sheild plate with his arms turned into double cannons. His name is Ironhide. The other silver with red eyes under his head plate with speakers attached around his arm. He also had a bird-like machine attacking the blue-lighted one. His name is Soundwave. They are indeed fierce warriors. She had a issue with their fierceness though, they were fighting eachother. She didn't like that they were hurting eachother. She was about to run towards them and force them to cease their fight when 2 more appealing scents wafted towards her.

Sniffing the air deeply, she followed the scents to another pair of transformers. These two larger than the other transformers, she also knew who they were. One had blue eyes and was blue colored with splashes of red flames named Optimus Prime while the other with red eyes had talon-like fingers and was pure silver with a sword in his hand was named Megatron. The two of them were obviously alphas. She knew she shouldn't interfere with alpha male fights but they, like the other two were attacking eachother. She whimpered with each blow they were receiving from eachother. She ran determined into the chaos. Along the way a hazel-eyed man grabbed her arm. A soilder.

"Ma'am, we need you to leave! It's too dangerous here." He yelled while tugging onto her arms, attempting to drag her away but failing as she was stronger. Piper shrugged the soilder off easily. Leaving the soilder behind as she ran as fast as she could.

She jumped up in between just before their swords clashed. Her hands hurt from the impact and being cut from pushing the swords apart. The transformers looked at their blades, startled by the absence of impact. She fell to the floor once they brought their swords back. Spotting the glint in the red light she jumped back in between their swords. Piper kept an eye on the other transformers throughout the time. Jumping in front of their cannons before it hit its mark then returning to stop the swords. The transformers continued this process for five minutes before finally realizing that they aren't going to be able to continue fighting. Soundwave, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, and Megatron gathered in front of her in a line, unknowingly.

"Who are you?" Optimus Prime queried.

"I'm Piper Luna." Piper stared into what she assumed where their eyes one at a time.

Their sparks pulsed with energon once their optics made contact with the human femmes optics. Their sparks tightened when she broke her honey-colored optics away. The other transformers and humans stared at the unusual sight of their leaders plus their right hand mans in a line looking very much like chastened children.

The transformers looked at the severely injured human femme with sadness. Her body had taken alot of damage yet she stood proud and unfazed as if she wasn't injured. Transformers stared at her with anguished faces. They flinched at the hard and angered look in her human optics.

"Listen here... You WILL NOT fight eachother with the intent to kill. You WILL listen to what i just told you. I don't care if you're mortal enemies or total opposites. Now if I catch you fighting again you WILL NOT enjoy what I do. Is. that. understood?!"

The transformers found themselves nodding at her warning unconsciously. Megatron shook his head and stepped forward.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" he sneered, refusing to believe that this human femme is his sparkmate.

"I am your mate. That itself gives me the right and privilege. I will not lose any of my mates and i will especially not lose them to eachother." The transformers were confused and jealous and angered at the thought of another touching their sparkmate.

"If I am your mate then who are your other mates you speak of?" Megatron questioned sharply. Jealousy ran through his spark. He will not give his Sparkmate to another fleshbag but if it was a transformer, that's different. She was and is his. If he had to share her in order to have her then he will. He waited for her answer as did her other mates and the others watching.

The human femme smiled at his tone. She lifted her finger and pointed.  
_

A/N: If you dont have anything nice besides criticism then dont say anything at all. i hope you liked it :)

Read and Review


End file.
